


Gift

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no happy ending for Thorin Oakenshield but Bilbo can give him this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit I felt the need to write

Bilbo keens, fingers tangling in Thorin's hair as a kiss is pressed to the head of his cock, tongue teasing the slit, sending liquid heat through his body. A strong hand slides up his inner thigh, gently hinting and Bilbo spreads his legs further, fingers curling tighter into dark hair as Thorin slides lower, tongue painting a trail of heat down the underside of his cock. 

“Such a beautiful picture for me.” Thorin's voice echoes through his body and he can't help but arch upward, wanting more. Thorin's broad thumb slides lower, rubbing against his perineum and down to his entrance before back up, a lazy path that sends pleasure sliding through his body and he spreads his legs wider, ignoring the pull in his hips.

He knows he shouldn't be here, in this bed with Thorin, days from Erebor, not when he knows what is going to happen. It came to him the night Fili and Kili had teased him about the throatslitters, after Balin had told him about Moria. He's always seen things in the fire, what might happen and things that have come to pass, for as long as he can remember, though after a certain age he'd stopped trying to convince others of it.

He saw it that night, the gold sickness driving Thorin mad, the hate making Thorin's eyes dark as he banishes him, the terrible words, which hurt but what comes next drives him to tears that he muffles in the fabric of his coat. Fili and Kili dead, brutally slaughtered as they stood over Thorin's battered and broken body.

And Thorin, in a tent, dying, covered in blood, his voice a bare rasp as he asks for forgiveness, something Bilbo has already given, the gold lust driving him to irrationality. He takes Thorin's hand, holding it until the light fades from his eyes and he feels hollow, broken and adrift.

The next day had been hell, trying to avoid Fili and Kili, unable to look at them without remembering what he had seen, even as they tried to talk to him, trying to be friendly and make him feel like he'd belonged.

The days had passed and he'd wanted to turn back, ignore the contract and return home, to not have to witness in person the terrible things he knew were going to happen because the thought of Fili and Kili and Thorin dying, were impossible to ignore and he wasn't sure he could see it happen in reality without trying to save them. 

And after the mountain pass, with Thorin's hateful words ringing in his ears, his resolve had broken and he been prepared to leave, hoping to forgot what he had seen, that it would hurt less if he wasn't there to witness it. But the goblins had come and when he'd finally escaped, it had been Thorin's words, and the need to prove himself that had kept him. And he still has no idea what madness drove him to stand between Thorin and Azog but he can only blame it on Thorin's magnetic pull.

A sharp nip at the soft skin of his thigh breaks him from his reverie and he blinks hard to find Thorin looking at him, frown creasing his brow.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo manages a smile but doesn't speak, afraid his voice will betray him. He tugs and Thorin moves, settling between his thighs, rocking their hips together and Bilbo finds his cock swelling, not even knowing what will happen enough to dim his ardour when faced with Thorin. 

Thorin kisses him, licking into his mouth and Bilbo tugs him closer, pressing upwards. He shouldn't be doing this, but after the Carrock and Thorin's admission it had been impossible to ignore, especially when the Dwarf had started courting him, touches and looks, small gifts picked up as they'd drawn ever closer to Erebor and Thorin's fate.

With a last kiss Thorin moves down, licking at his nipple and nipping at the hollow of his navel before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. He takes him in his mouth and Bilbo can't help but arch up with a moan, fingers once again sliding through dark hair to cradle Thorin's skull. 

A finger circles his entrance before sliding in and Bilbo gasps and tips his head back against the pillow. He wants this to never end, wants Thorin to press deep and stay with him, until he fades from Middle-Earth. Another finger breaches him and they brush against that spot and he makes an embarrassing sound of want, pressing down against the fingers. 

He comes and Thorin swallows before pulling back to watch him, panting hard and the fingers still inside him start moving again, brushing teasingly against that spot and it's on the edge of pain but he rolls his hips against the touch, wanting more. It seems like it takes forever but his cock slowly starts to fill again and Thorin grins, soft and pleased.

He withdraws his fingers and flutters kisses along the length of Bilbo's erection before edging up on his knees until he can lean down to press a kiss to each of Bilbo's cheeks, one hand planted in the blankets by his shoulder. “Perfect.”

Bilbo feels heat flush his cheeks and he has to fight to keep from looking away. He's rarely been the focus of such open adoration and to have it coming from Thorin who is beautifully masculine and perfect is unbelivable. A hand touches his cheek, stroking once before sliding down, lingering over his pulse. He watches as a broad thumb strokes his nipple, sending warm wisps through his body before a broad hand spreads over his stomach. 

It lingers for a moment before fingers curl around his length, thumb collecting the fluid at the top and he gasps as Thorin continues to rub at the head, until he's shaking and on the verge of coming again, eyes squeezed tight. Finally the touch eases and he pries his eyes open to watch Thorin dip his fingers back into the jar of oil nestled between two pillows on the far side of the bed. 

Bilbo holds Thorin's gaze as the Dwarf wraps fingers around his cock, fisting the length in long, even strokes until it's coated and then Thorin is edging close, drawing one of Bilbo's legs up and over his hip, opening him. It's easy to relax against the gentle pressure and he can't help the sound he makes as Thorin breaches his entrance.

Thorin presses deep and leans down to kiss him before easing back, eyes dark with something Bilbo wishes wasn't there and doesn't name because it just makes this harder. Thorin grinds into him, breath hot against his face. “When Erebor is mine again I'll bedeck you in jewels and show you off. And then I'll take you to bed, in furs and silks and you'll never want for anything again. You'll be my consort, damn what any of the others say. All of Erebor will know of what you have done for us.”

His thrusts are slow and easy, angling each time to scrape against that spot that sends bone melting heat through his body. It feels like it takes no time at all before he's coming again, back bowed, unearthly pleasure ripping through his body until nothing matters but the bed and the solid body above and in him.

He comes back to Thorin grinding into him, body tensing as he comes, and he pulls Thorin against him when the Dwarf collapses into his arms, pressing his face into dark hair. Thorin is the first to move and Bilbo can't help the sound of protest he makes when the solid body moves. A smile, heartbreaking in it's openness is Thorin's answer and he takes up Bilbo's hand to brush a kiss over his knuckles before settling into the bed, tugging at Bilbo's hand until he curls into his body. 

Bilbo wakes a few hours later and Thorin is hard against the small of his back. Taking a deep breath he wiggles free and nudges Thorin until the Dwarf settles on his back, eyes slit beneath dark lashes. He straddles Thorin and slides down on him, still loose and slick from earlier. Eyes closed he starts to move, pushing down against Thorin's thrust and he fights to clear his mind, focusing on the heat spreading through his body, the hands on his hips, on this moment, and not what is to come, the vibrant life beneath him gone.

Bilbo settles his hand over Thorin's on his hips and presses, until he can feel his lover's fingers digging into his skin, knowing there will be bruises that will linger for days and even that isn't enough. It's all he can give himself though, the lingering proof that Thorin existed, was his if even for a small period of time.

His orgasm slams through him but he keeps moving, hands resting on Thorin's shoulders. His body aches, but his heart is worse as Thorin looks up at him, everything he feels plainly written across his face and Bilbo has to tip his head back, to hide the pain he is feeling.

Thorin comes with a subdued growl, fingers biting in tight and Bilbo stares at the beloved face contorted in ecstasy and it takes all his power not to break down, to tell Thorin what is to come and damn the consequences. Instead he hides his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and leather.

Thorin eases him off and he curls onto his side, hiding his face from Thorin who curls around him, a leg thrown over his to keep him close. Lips touch the point of his shoulder and the nape of his neck and a strong arm slides over his chest. 

“Sleep love, for tomorrow we must beard the dragon in his lair.”

Bilbo bites back on a sob and turns his face into the pillow, trying to keep from shaking as he does so. It isn't long before the taste of blood fills his mouth as he strives to stay quiet, until Thorin falls asleep, warm and heavy and perfect against his back.

There is no happy ending for Thorin Oakenshield but Bilbo can give him this, a few last days where everything is perfect.


End file.
